Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /Blacksad : L'enfer, le silence/ Au petit matin, une fois l'affaire résolue, John Blacksad rentre à l'hôtel pour essayer de se reposer enfin après cette longue nuit, essayer de mettre ses idées au clair, essayer d'arrêter de penser à ce lynx mystérieux...


**Fandom :** Blacksad - tome 4 : L'enfer, le silence

**Disclaimer :** Juan Diaz Carnales et Juanjo Guarnido sont respectivement le scénariste et le dessinateur de cette géniale BD, que grâce leur soit rendu. Je ne compte pas tirer un quelconque profit des quelques mots que j'ai griffonné sur l'univers haletant qu'ils ont créé.

**Personnages/couple : **John Blacksad et le lynx.

**Nombre de mots :** environ 1 000 mots.

Texte écrit en février 2011 sur le communauté LiveJournal **kinkenstock** avec pour prompt : "Blacksad: L'enfer, le silence – le lynx blond/Blacksad – anthrofurries – dans une autre vie..." - bien que je les shippe, le couple est ici vraiment léger.

**SPOIL** de _L'enfer, le silence_. OS à ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu la BD.

.o0o.

Aucun chat n'aime l'eau, songea John en bouchant la bonde du lavabo.

Aucun.

En sortant du _Wild Note_ il avait soudain sentit toute la fatigue accumulée depuis le début de la soirée. Une sacrée longue nuit de merde.

C'est les épaules courbées sous le poids de la fatigue et de la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu arriver à temps pour empêcher Fletcher de s'injecter sa toute dernière dose qu'il regagna l'hôtel où il était descendu.

Il était sept heures du matin, la ville s'éveillait et tout son corps réclamait le sommeil. Mais avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de s'endormir enfin, il voulait essayer de faire le point sur toute cette affaire, sur tout ce qui s'était enchaîné cette nuit là. S'assurer que tout se tenait, que la vérité avait enfin éclaté, qu'il n'avait rien oublié qui aurait pu faire apparaître cette sale histoire sous un nouveau jour...

Et soudain, en revivant la nuit de manière accélérée, tachant de n'oublier aucun détail, il lui était revenu. Ce lynx. Son sauveur. Son ange gardien.

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés avec une telle rapidité, une telle urgence qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas pris le temps de s'interroger sur lui. Le temps de se demander si... si peut-être... L'avait-il déjà vu ? Un jour, ailleurs... Dans une autre vie, comme il lui avait dit ?

Il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose, à fixer son attention sur les autres événements de la nuit passée. Seul ce lynx qui l'avait tiré de l'eau, ses tatouages, cette impression de le connaître, déjà. Un peu...

C'était la fatigue.

La fatigue.

Et peut-être le poison de la sorcière vaudou qui coulait encore dans ses veines et contre lequel il avait réussi à lutter jusque là.

Aucun chat n'aime l'eau mais parfois elle fait du bien.

John ouvrit grand le robinet et laissa un instant le lavabo se remplir avant de commencer à s'asperger le museau et la nuque. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. La bagarre. La course. Cet hippopotame était une increvable brute.

Et ce lynx...

Rien à faire, ses pensées revenaient toujours sur ce lynx.

Il tendit la main vers la serviette pour se sécher et fit tomber le savon posé sur le rebord. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et se redressa maladroitement, trop brusquement.

Son crâne heurta le rebord du lavabo.

La vie a des petits élans d'ironie mesquine parfois. On peut passer la nuit à se battre, à courir, à démasquer des crapules, à faire ressurgir des vérités enfouies, et le coup de trop, celui qui vous enverra enfin dans les vapes, il viendra d'un lavabo.

John se laissa glisser sur le carrelage, se disant que le plus important était que Weekly n'était pas là pour le voir.

Il allait peut-être se reposer un peu, là, sur le sol, juste un instant. Ensuite il trouverait la force de se relever et de se traîner jusqu'au lit, se coucher et dormir, enfin. Cette nuit l'avait vidé. Il n'avait plus qu'à dormir. Il n'était même plus bon à ramasser un savon tombé au sol... Pas bon à se sortir de l'esprit ce lynx... Ce lynx et ses tatouages...

- Encore besoin d'aide ?

John ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vison était encore floue, il ne voyait rien d'autre de claire qu'une patte amicale tendu vers lui, mais il avait reconnu la voix. Il voulu se redresser, parler, lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, s'il l'avait suivit, qui il était à la fin, mais parler lui semblait trop pénible. Seul un feulement de chaton s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne referme les yeux.

Il eu tout juste conscience que le lynx le prenait dans dans ses bras pour le porter. Ce n'est que quand il le posa délicatement sur son lit d'hôtel qu'il parvint à se réveiller suffisamment pour réussir à lui attraper le bras et à articuler :

- Qui es-tu ?

Le lynx prit sa patte, la serra un instant, avec un sourire doux et murmura :

- Tu le sais... Je te l'ai dit... C'était dans une autre vie...

Leurs doigts glissèrent les uns contre les autres et le bras de John retomba mollement sur la couverture. Il le regarda un instant s'éloigner, comme il s'était éloigné quelques heures plus tôt, d'un pas calme et silencieux, puis il se redressa dans un élan.

- Attends !

C'était vraiment trop bête. Le laisser partir à nouveau, sans rien savoir de plus, sans même connaître son nom !

Le lynx se retourna et lui sourit.

La tête de John tourna.

Le lit se déroba sous ses jambes.

Sombrant dans l'eau froide et puante des quais, il retint son souffle sans comprendre et parvint péniblement à ouvrir les yeux dans l'eau sale et, sous la lumière irréelle qui filtrait à travers la surface, il vit s'approcher de lui trois sirènes.

Les trois sirènes tatouées.

Elles tournèrent autours de lui un instant en riant, puis la rousse s'approcha, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

Il se laissa faire.

Et, quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche.

Il se réveilla en hoquetant et crachant et mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il était toujours allongé sur le carrelage et le robinet qu'il avait laissé grand ouvert avait emplit le lavabo qui débordait sur sa tête.

Il se releva péniblement en veillant à éviter le lavabo, cette fois-ci. Il referma le robinet, déboucha la bonde et saisi une serviette en s'ébrouant.

Il ignorait ce que cette sorcière vaudou avait bien pu mettre dans son bourbon, mais c'était décidément d'une efficacité redoutable - et étrangement à retardement...

S'assommer contre un lavabo et rêver de sirènes pour se réveiller en buvant la tasse.

C'était ridicule.

Tout aussi ridicule que cette soudaine obsession pour ce type qui l'avait tiré de l'eau avant de disparaître. Sans doute un brave marin qui n'avait pas envie de laisser ses cousins félins se noyer mais qui ne voulait pas non plus se mêler d'affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Rien de mystérieux là dedans.

Il l'aurait sans doute oublié le lendemain, lui et les trois sirènes tatouées sur son torse.

Un lynx marin.

Des sirènes.

C'était ridicule se répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois en s'essuyant le museau : aucun chat n'aime l'eau.


End file.
